Honest Trailers: The Loud House
by Omega Ultra
Summary: An Honest Trailer parody for The Loud House. Everything belongs to their respective owners.


**A/N Well… Hey guys! Many of you know that I made the Gravity Falls and Steven Universe Honest Trailers and because of that, I've received a few requests to do the one for The Loud House. So here it is!**

This Trailer is Rated H for Honest

* * *

From the studio that can't seem to stop throwing random shit at a wall and hoping it sticks, and the man who worked on some of your favorite cartoons from the past… 25 years?!

Holy shit! This guy's seen it all! Seriously, he's worked on everything! He has the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Samurai Jack, and Dexter's Laboratory under his belt!

Ahem, from the man, the myth, the legend himself, Chris Savino, comes the ray of hope that has begun Nickelodeon's redemption.

The Loud House!

Welcome to the town of Royal Woods, Michigan, just your average American small town in the year… Uhh, what year is it here? *whispering* What do you mean it's not specified? They have flippin' smartphones and 90's shout outs! Seriously, there must be over 9000 references in the series so far!

Man, this guy really knows how much we miss the 90's.

Follow Lincoln Loud, an 11-year-old boy with white hair, as he does his best to live with his ten sisters! Who each has their own lovable cookie-cutter personalities like, a discount Dexter, the devil in Prada, a pair of transgender boys, a poetic Goth, a phone-obsessed teenager, a joker, a rocker, and a sweet-hearted idiot. You know, the typical family weirdoes!

Wow, 11 kids… is this family part-rabbit or something? Has anyone ever told them what condoms are?

Along for the ride are some semi-major characters like, his best friend Clyde, the first character in nick history to have a gay couple for parents! Bobby, Lori's jack-of-all-trades boyfriend and Ronnie Anne, a young girl we meet early on, but don't find out that is Bobby's little sister until most of the way through season one.

Speaking of seasons, watch as Viacom follows in Disney's footsteps, and renews the show for a third season before the second one even airs! That's not even mentioning the fact that every single plot they have has been inspired by reality sitcoms in some way!

But who cares! This show's so awesome that it has managed to beat SpongeBob in ratings!

Then, once you've enjoyed your 5pm helping, take to the Internet and join in on the most interesting part of this epic show: the fandom and its constant lesbian, harem, incest and lesbian harem incest shipping! Then again, that's probably nothing new at this point.

Now, I know there aren't as many characters as Pokémon, but I'm still paid by the word! So you know we're naming them all!

Starring:

Lincoln Loud – Discount Albino

Lori Loud – Pacifica Northwest without the cash

Leni Loud – Human female Patrick Star

Luna Loud – The Guitar Hero's best friend

Luan Loud – Harley Quinn's little sister

Lynn Loud – A potentially transgender girl who the fandom ships with the Discount Albino

Lucy Loud – The fandom's little sister

Lana Loud – You sure she isn't a mutated dog?

Lola Loud – The Devil wears Prada

Lisa Loud – Dexter if he was a girl

Lily Loud – Rugrats 2.0

Clyde McBride – Database error, robot shutting down

Bobby – A teen with more jobs than Donald Duck!

Ronnie Anne – Now you love me, now you stuff a sloppy joe in my pants

Rita and Lynn Loud Sr. – You know what they're doin' tonight!

And many, many more characters in: Cheaper by the dozen minus one!

Err… I mean: The Loud House!

* * *

Man this show is awesome. I hope that Nick doesn't give it the SpongeBob, Fairly Odd Parents and whatever other show was given too many seasons and got slapped with the rot stick treatment. Fingers crossed!

9 23-15-14-4-5-18 9-6 19-16-15-14-7-5-2-15-2 9-19 7-15-9-14-7 20-15 7-15 13-5-7-1-12-15-22-1-14-9-1 15-14 20-8-5 12-15-21-4 8-15-21-19-5 6-15-18 8-9-19 20-9-20-12-5 2-1-3-11.

 **A/N I hope you guys enjoyed! This HT took forever to write! I thank Exotos135 for helping me out with this! Also, I thank Insane Master Writer Studio for pointing out the issues in the naming segments!**

 **Disclaimer: This a parody of Screenjunkies, and you guys probably know that the Loud House is owned by Chris Savino**

 **(Story Requested by: Shadowmaster91 and UnpopularToaster)**

9 23-15-14-4-5-18 9-6 19-15-13-5 2-12-15-14-4-5 1-14-4 23-8-9-20-5 23-15-21-12-4 2-5 1 14-9-3-5 3-8-1-14-7-5 15-6 16-1-3-5 **…**


End file.
